Driving Lessons
by cerberus1
Summary: Gohan has failed a test, and Videl has become his tutor
1. Default Chapter

Quick note you remember when Goku and Piccolo were forced to take driving lessons, Gohan drives like them during the racing scene. (That is probably one of my favorite episodes, I'm a deprived dubbie so I'm not sure yet.)  
  
DRIVING LESSONS  
  
"Oh my God, I can't believe that?''  
"I know, my moms going to have me impaled" Gohan said to Videl as they flew to his house, preparing to face the strongest evil in his life, his mother.  
"I didn't even think that's physically possible, I mean you Gohan, how could you?" Videl said appalled." I mean how on earth did you Son Gohan fail a test? ( didn't see that coming did ya hee hee) I thought you learned all this stuff when you were five."  
"Not this, I never learned any of this before." Gohan said as he anticipated his mothers reaction.  
"OH," Videl thought about what Gohan wouldn't possibly know, to make him fail a test for it," Gohan was it a sex education test?" Videl asked while her cheeks shaded ever so slightly.  
"NO I learned about that years ago," Gohan yelled , when he realized what he said it was his turn to blush. "It was a student driving test."  
"What you don't know to drive?"  
"Nope I tried it on a deserted road alone once but I totaled the car,"  
"Don't tell me that Gohan, I'll have to arrest you for driving without a license." Videl whined. "Even though I'm your girlfriend It's my duty as a police officer to follow the law."  
"what for driving on a desolate road without a lic..."  
"NYAH NYAH NYAH I CAN'T HEAR YOU NYAH NYAH." Videl said as she covered her ears.  
"But I.."  
"Shut up,"  
"But"  
"Zip it Gohan"  
"It's so stupi.."  
"SSSHHHHHHHHHHSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Videl hissed.  
"....."  
"....."  
"...." (oh no Anime angel Videl has gotten me started on the useless dot's it's an epidemic)  
"I was just....."   
"mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm shuuut uuuup," Videl sang. As they stopped in mid-flight and landed in front of his house.  
"Here goes nothing," He said as they went into his cozy little home.  
"Where is she?" Videl asked as they surveyed their surroundings.  
"I don't know she has the ability to pop without warnin.."  
"Hi kids" Chichi said as she "appeared" before them."  
"AAAAHHHH," they yelled in unison.  
"So where's your report card young man, although I know you probably got all A's my little baby is so smart," she said as he spied the paper in his pocket and swiped before Gohan could protest.  
"Is this it?"  
"Yeah, oh well now you have it, me and Videl are going out for a little while, or days or something bye." Gohan said as he hurriedly grabbed Videl's hand and bolted for the door.  
"GOHAN WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS," ChiChi yelled as various veins began popping from her head.  
"Umm meaning of what?" he asked trying to play it ignorant.  
"YUO KNOW VERY WELL WHAT, THIS F,"  
"I guess I'm not much of a driver," he said sheepishly, while simultaneously thinking of the best way of escaping.  
"THAT IS NO EXCUSE YOUNG MAN, I HOPE YOUR PLANNING ON FIXING THIS GRADE BEFORE I'M FORCED TO KILL YOU."   
Gohan stood there quietly looking at the floor, when ChiChi decided to try a different approach.  
"And besides if you don't learn how to drive poor Videl would have to escort your children everywhere, when you get married."  
Gohan and Videl fell down anime style "How is it no matter where are conversations start they always end with me and Videl getting married?"  
"It's one of the great mysteries of life, But your punishment however is no mystery, if you don't change your grade by the end of the week you'll be condemned to your room for the rest of your high school and college years." And with that she left to go do something motherly and sadistic.  
"Oh man what I'm I going to do? I am a terrible driver, I can't learn by the end of the week." he said as he sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands.  
"Yes you can, because you happen to be dating the best driving instructor in Satan city, I'll teach you." Videl said as she rubbed his back. "Consider it payback for you teaching me to fly."  
"I don't know, it might be too dangerous for you to be in the same car as me when I'm driving." Gohan said. "I mean I'm a really really Really bad driver."  
"Don't be silly besides you can't be that bad, " she said as she caught his glance, " besides I never worry about danger when I'm around you."  
Gohan smiled and took this opportunity to steal a sweet kiss.  
"EEEEEWWWWWWWWWW COOTIES," Goten squealed from his hiding place behind the couch.  
"Goten have you been spying on us again," Gohan asked angrily.  
"No honest you just happen to be in the same room as me when I decided to be really quiet and hide behind the couch." He said as popped his head up from behind them.  
"Right Goten whatever,"  
"Well anyway Gohan we'll start tomorrow okay,"  
"Right,"  
  
Okay don't own so don't sue. I will try to get the next chapter up soon, if you R/R I might have it up even sooner cough*bribe *cough. By the way Quick note Steph- Chan if your reading this I have already completely finished the story "for the love of a daughter." You just missed the other chapters by accident, when you first read it.   



	2. Driving lessons chap 2

DRIVING LESSONS CHAPTER 2

I don't own DBZ C'mon do I even have to say that? I mean if I did own it I would be typing Japanese.

Saturday:

"Hey Gohan you ready?" Videl called from her place on the lawn.

"Yeah hold on," Gohan called from his window.

"Kay,"

A few seconds later Gohan exited the house with a capsule car (Duh it's in the capsule) Bulma gave him and a helmet.

"What's that for," Videl said referring to the helmet.

"This is for you," he said as he abruptly placed it over her head. "To protect you in case we get into a accident, see it's hard as a rock," as he said this he knocked the top of it to prove his point, which in turn reverberated Videl's skull.

"OW and as heavy as one there is no way in hell I'm wearing this thing." She took it off and fixed her mussed up hair. "Why are you so paranoid about this? We're just driving back and forth on your property a little."

"You haven't seen me drive, in fact that's why I'm using the cheap capsule car, so in case I accidentally destroy it wouldn't be that much of a loss."

"Drive into what Gohan? Your whole property is a field the only thing that I see that is a remote threat is that one tree that's off to the side. Now calm down and let's get started O.K.?

"Fine," Gohan said as he pressed the top of the capsule and threw it off to the side.

When the dust settled Videl jumped into the passenger seat and waited for Gohan to do the same.

"Okay just put the key into the ignition and we'll get started," Videl said as he sat down behind the wheel.

"OK wait where's the key," he asked as he searched the dash and compartments. 

"I don't know it's usually in the glove compartment," she said as she checked, " Nope not here either, actually I heard this models keys sometimes fell to the floor when released from the capsule."

And with that Gohan searched the floors as Videl searched the back seat with her back end still up front.

"Here it is" Gohan said with triumph, and he placed it in the ignition, While Videl was still searching in her awkward position.

"Ready?" Gohan asked with his eyes focused nervously ahead.

"No,"

"Go?"

"No"

"Okay here we go" Gohan said as he started the motor and with a burst of speed zoomed in no particular direction.

"AAAAAhhh," Videl screamed as she was thrown roughly backwards into the back seat. "GOHAN YOU BAKA STOP,"

"Huh oh my gosh Videl are you okay?" Gohan asked as he watched his girlfriend fruitlessly tried to get right side up, momentarily not watching where he was going and drove directly into the one "tree".

****

CRASH 

"Whoops," Gohan said as he stared at the frontal wreckage.

"You ran into the tree didn't you?" Videl asked as her legs wiggled, in a sorry attempt to get her upper half unstuck from under the seat.

"Yeah, but on the plus side the car lasted longer this time," He said as he returned his gaze back to her. "Are you okay love?"

"Yeah I'm just peachy keen, I always sit in cars this way. Do you mind helping me up now?"

"OOPS sorry,"

When Videl was placed back safely in her original seat, she studied the wreckage. "All right this was a bad start but I think we can do better, why don't we take a small break okay."

"But we just started," 

"Yeah but I think I need to rethink my teaching method."

"Okay," He said as they got out and headed towards the house, "think it can still drivable?" he asked as he 

Looked back at the car.

"Probably I think it was just the bumper." She said as she looked back also.

Just then the car burst into flames and within a second was reduced to a pile of ashes. (I know not a snowballs chance in hell is that possible but it's my story so nyah ;)

"Wow! As disturbing as that could be that was pretty dang cool." Gohan exclaimed as they watched.

"Okay my boyfriends a pyro, and within ten minute we are down one car," Videl said as she passed glances between the two. "This is not a good sign," she said this time with a sigh. 

"Are you not going to teach me anymore?" Gohan asked with a tinge of sadness tainting his voice.

"No I am, it's just next time we'll go a little slower," she said as she thought about why Gohan drives so badly. " Maybe your strength is too much for the car, it may be too sensitive to your reactions and even if you tap the accelerator it's almost as if you floored it."

"Maybe but I can't really help it."

"I know next time we'll use (corny drum roll inserted here, and extreme close up to Videl's face) The SATAN-MOBILE." (Ever see that thing in pictures it's almost like a convertible bug with odd colors plus it has a license plate that says 666)

"HAH HAH HAH I can't believe your dad named a car a stupid name like that." Gohan laughed with tears in his eyes, "Satan-mobile how lame is that?"

"Actually I named it that," Videl said a little cross.

Gohan immediately shut up "OH."

"And besides looks who's talking Saiyanman, that's original," Videl said as she with great exaggeration rolled her eyes. "Besides that the Satan-mobile is built like a tank, a car once drove over it while I was on patrol and it didn't even get a scratch, plus it's fairly heavy so it won't react as sensitively to your touch."

"Okay it's worth a try,"

****

I'm lazy so I'm going to end it here, will Gohan pass the next test? Will Videl's car survive? Find in the next completely pointless chapter of DRIVING LESSONS.


	3. Driving Lessons 3: Car trip from hell

"Okay Gohan what three things do you do before you start the car ****

Driving Lessons 3

A/N sorry it took so long I was in a major writers block for a long time.

Plus attention all G/V fans come visit my page [Teenage Love][1] and submit submit submit. I need more content and only you fans can help. Please send me your fanfics at [][2]Cerberusdbz@aol.com

"Okay Gohan what three things do you do before you start the car?" Videl asked as she leaned against the hood of the satanmobile.

"Seat belts, mirror check and make sure no one is in my way." Gohan said as he got up from his position on the ground.

"Good."

"C'mon Videl love how long do I have to be tested like this, it's boring."

"Hey I love this car it was my first car I ever drove. Plus it's the only one we have left so you can't destroy it. I doubt my father will lend us the Ferrari, if you destroy the car that might as well be deemed a military vehicle. And I think he doesn't like the idea of me teaching you anyway, he says teenagers get way too creative in the back seat of cars."

"What's that supposed to mean, a new version of car bingo or something?"

Videl smirked as she walked about to the passenger side of the car.

"Doesn't matter let's get started okay."

"K"

They both took their positions in the car as Gohan checked the mirror and other things.

"There, here we go," He put his seat belt and prepared to start the car.

"Oh wait hold on," Videl said as she jumped out of the car and into the house.

"What is she doing?" His question was soon answered as Videl emerged from the house with a helmet reminiscent of the one Gohan tried to make her wear yesterday.

" Okay now I'm ready." she placed the gray helmet on her head and adjusted it. "How's it look."

"Like a rock is trying to suck your brains out. Can I go now?"

"Yeah,"

The engine purred as Gohan turn the key, and with a gentle pressure of his foot the car slowly went forward. 

"I think you need a little more pressure Hon, you'll be arrested for driving slow on a highway."

Oh was his only reply as he pressed harder, and they were now at 5 miles per hour.

"Hey this is great I can actually drive slowly," he said happily. " Maybe now I can go up to thirty, he said as he placed six times more pressure." The car suddenly burst forward quickly and out of nowhere Goten jumped of Nimbus and right into the path of the speeding car. Gohan instinctively pressed the brakes hard. And the car stopped on the dime but not before they felt a heavy thump beneath them.

"Oh my god you ran over your little brother, Oh Goten sweetie please be okay." Videl quickly undid her seat belt but not before Gohan gestured for her to sit back down.

"Goten it's not nice to scare Videl like that," Gohan said sternly to the floor as he remained seated.

"Aww no fun brother," Goten said in a incredibly cute voice, and with that he lifted the car above him with one hand and dropped the vehicle off to the side and hopped into the back seat.

"What in the world compelled you to do that?!?!?!?" Videl asked with anger in her voice.

"I had to talk to you two, and I thought this be the most fun way to get your attention,"

"I prefer your tantrums to that." Videl said with the taint of annoyance still there.

"What did you have to tell us Goten, we have to practice and I'm wasting time. Don't you know my test is tomorrow?"

"Yup that's what I got to talk to you about, Mr. Satan called and he said that he would buy me five new toys if I watched you guys."

"What! Why?!?" they said in unison.

"Because he said that teenagers are too creative this days, and that he doesn't want you driving off somewhere alone. I'm not quite sure what he meant but I promised so there."

"He's talking about car bingo I think." Gohan told his younger sibling.

Videl shook her head and whispered, "I can't believe my dad sent a 7 year old to act as a contraceptive."

"What you mean he's talking about....." Gohan's face became red. "Wow that's a lot different than bingo."

"Hey Goten I'll give you six new toys if you leave us alone so we can finish quicker." Videl offered.

"Nope I made up my mind, I like being around you guys, plus I want to play car bingo too."

"Fine but only on one condition." Videl said with a sly smile.

"Awwww do I have to?" Goten whined staring at his arch nemesis.

"Yes Goten it's a law that all small children have to sit in the child seat, sorry."

Goten in a huff sat in his unconfortable seat in the back. 

"Okay Gohan your doing very well why don't we circle Mount Pouzu once than parallel park back here in your driveway okay."

****

Less than 10 minutes on the open road passed before......

"I have to go to the bathroom" Goten squealed from the back.

"We'll be home in 15 minutes Goten, unless you want to fly home." Videl said.

"Then I won't get my reward, from Mr. Satan."

"Then I guess you wait."

"If I explode because I didn't get to go to the bathroom, mom will so kill you bo..."

"GOTEN COW." Gohan interrupted.

"MMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Goten yelled " HAH did you see his face."

"Yes Goten I bet he feels embarrassed." Videl rolled her eyes.

"Sure is, now what's was I saying?"

"You like cheese."

"Oh yeah cheese is good because it is orange and moldy sometimes."

"Goten you didn't eat moldy cheese did you." Gohan asked concerned.

"Only once remember it was the day after I got that really bad tummy ache."

"Mystery solved."

"I swear I can't believe you saiyans aren't instinct by now."

"I'm hungry."

"Goten we're only 10 minutes from home, Please wait." Gohan pleaded.

"I'm going to die of starvation, if I don't eat now." He whined. Waaaaaaaahhhhhh

Goten yelled as he prepared a tantrum.

"GOTEN COW."

"Do you think I'm that pitiful that I can't avoi.....MMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

"Goten I have an idea for a game, who can stay quiet the longest." Gohan said.

"Okay."

"......." 5seconds

"......."

"......." 7 seconds

"......."

"......." 9 seconds

"......."

"......." 12 ½ seconds

"I CAN'T STAND IT." Goten yelled.

"Oh man." Gohan and Videl said in unison. 

"8 more minutes of Hell. Could this trip get any worse?" Videl said exasperated.

& "Are we there yet?

I'm tired 

I'm hungry 

how far?

Gotta move my body 

gotta to use the potty 

better stop the car."&

Gotens young scratchy voice rang throughout the car, and for the rest of the trip, he sang the song in a continuing sequence."

When they got home Goten ran inside to go to the bathroom and eat. And Gohan practiced many times to parallel park properly to no avail.

"Don't sweat it Gohan, if you want you can borrow my car, but I'm afraid I have to split. Dad want's me home early."

"Thanks Love." Gohan said as he switched his gaze back to the car.

"Don't worry Gohan You'll do fine on the test, plus if you want I'll sneak out early tomorrow and practice with you."

"Not necessary I'll figure it out."

"Good because it might actually be fun to play Car Bingo with you when you get your license." She smiled seductively.

"But we played that today, and let me tell you it's seriously overrated." Gohan said as Videl's meaning flew way over his head.

Videl sighed and with a smile opened up her helo capsule to reveal her copter.

"See ya, Hon." She gave a final wave before flying off.

What did you think? Remember send your Gohan and Videl fanfics, plus your name to the only G/v shrine on the net. With your help I can make it the best.

   [1]: http://members.tripod.com/cerberus165/
   [2]: Cerberusdbz@aol.com



	4. Mr. Pezzlefish?

Saturday morning : Gohans driving test ****

DRIVING LESSONS CHAPTER 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Forrest Gump, dbz, or anything else that could get me possibly sued.

Saturday morning : Gohans driving test

Gohan had spent all night practically trying to figure out how to parallel park but to no avail. So as he figured it the only thing he could do was sleep and hope for the best. But unbeknownst to him he was going to be taught be the worlds most evil instructor. (corny music)

" Uh mom I'm going to need you to drive me to the son driving school today for my test (^_^ remember? Hehheeee)

"All right let's go are you ready?" ChiChi asked with a glare, " I hope for you sake you pass."

"Geez mom no pressure, besides I'm better at practically everything."

"Practically everything? What's that supposed to mean? 

" Well Um I can't park to well," Gohan said as he grabbed the keys.

"Gohan what's the point of driving to a place if you can't stop." 

"I can stop," Gohan said indignantly, " I just have to hit a tree first" he laughed at that but ChiChi didn't find it too amusing. "hem well I guess I'm ready here" he tossed her Videl's keys to her.

"Why are we taking Videl's car?" 

"Don't ask"

****

At the driving school.

"Okay mom why don't you go shop or something while I take my test okay."

"Fine you don't want your own mother around, oh well I understand I only carried you for nine months straig... Oh that'll look great on me" ChiChi said as she ran next door into the store in which she saw the perfect dress. While Gohan walked into the DMV.

"Hey Gohan," Videl called, "wait up."

"Hi what are you doing here?"

" Can't a girl cheer her boyfriend on a important day?"

"Your worried about your car aren't you." Gohan said with a scrutinizing smirk.

"Well yeah but I got you some cards see," She said as she pulled one out of the bag she was carrying.

Gohan removed the envelope and read it out loud. "Better luck next time?" 

"Whoops sorry wrong one, **_Dang I knew I should have marked them, _**here you go.

****

Good luck on your driving test, and on the inside it read **who cares whether or not you can parallel park, you can fly boy that is the worlds best transportation ever. **

Love Videl. 

PS Car **Bingo ^.~.**

"Girl your obsessed with that game." Gohan said with a smile " but thanks"

"Good luck kiss she" as she pecked him on the cheek. "I'll be watching you in the back Okay."

"Are you allowed to do that?"

"Only if I don't get caught." She said as she walked away.

"Mr. Son your instructor Mr. Pezzlefish will be right out (I love making up names ^-^)"

"Why don't you wait in your car for him," the pimply receptionist said while he typed on his computer. As Gohan turned to leave he added, " Oh whatever you do Mr. Son do not cry in front of him, he thrives on fear."

"Um okay thanks for the heads up," he said as he walked out to his car. **that's a bit unnerving, probably just trying to throw off my concentration, maybe as a extra measure for the test.**

Gohan sat down in the front seat and waited patiently for his instructor. 5 minutes later he saw a tall man with a long forehead and a eternal grimace planted on his face walk out of the DMV holding a clipboard. He regarded Gohan and gestured for him to drive up to the front.

And Gohan drove right up to him at a respective pace with regard to the speed limit in a parking lot.

"THAT'S 10 POINTS OFF, MR.SON," Mr. Pezzlefish said angrily as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"Wha..? what did I do wrong?" 

"You were driving a car without a licensed adult in it," Mr. Pezzlefish said as he wrote it down on his clipboard.

"Oh come on that's nuts you told me.."

"Do you want to fail this test Mr.Son?"

"Of course not, but I was just saying,"

"Let me make something clear Mr.son I don't run a child DMV here people entrust me to put sane drivers on those street and not some punk teenager with a attitude."

"Yes sir," was all Gohan could reply when in actuality he was thinking **, Don't kill him till you pass, Don't kill him till you pass. **

"Now drive forward and take a right," Mr. Pezzlefish as he kept on writing things down.

"Now this is your basic driving range," Mr. Pezzlefish with a eerie change of tone. "Now just relax and enjoy the ride."

Gohan grimaced less than three minutes together and he already didn't trust him, he was up to something. **Don't think just concentrate on the road** He thought as he locked his eyes forward.

Just as he finished that thought he saw a red child's ball bounce across the road, and his saiyan like reflexes allowed him to stop before it even crossed his path. **Hah I'll show that old geezer how good a driver I am.**

"Mr.Son why in the world did you stop? Mr. Pezzlefish asked annoyed.

"A ball crossed our path, usually that means that a kids chasing right?"

"Do you see any children around Mr.Son?"

"Well no but it's not like your going to throw one in front , it's a driving precaution right?"

"Let's continue we're wasting time," Mr. Pezzlefish said as he scribbled more writing down.

****

HMMMPH Jackass, Gohan thought as he drove forward a again, this time a little child cut out jumped up in front of the car and Gohan missed it by only 1.2156 mm's.

"Mr. Son watch where your going didn't you see the ball that went past your path, that means there's children around." Mr. Pezzlefish scolded him " Look by how much you missed poor Tiffany, she's traumatized now and her parents are suing you."

****

RIIIIIIGGGGGGHTTTTT **This guy is nut's**

"Let's move on but I'm afraid your chance of passing is very slim." He said as he shook his head.

"I go left here right?" Gohan asked as he saw the split in the road.

"Right go left,"

"left?"

"Right,"

"okay," Gohan said as he went right.

"Mr. Son I wanted you to go left." Mr. Pezzlefish scolded once again.

"OOPS I'm sorry should I turn around," Gohan asked.

"DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE EITHER WAY WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE FAIRY BALL," Mr. Pezzlefish said as he huffed and slunk into his seat.

****

what the hell is he talking about? Gohan thought.

"Mr. Son what does that street sign mean?"

"Um be alert for deer jumping across the road," he answered as he looked upon the familiar sign with the deer on it.

"That includes all animals too Mr. Son," Mr. Pezzlefish said as he scribbled something on his clipboard. "Like you don't want to accidentally run over a rainbow armadillo, or a even rarer diamond back platypus-rhino, there almost extinct Y'know." Mr. Pezzlefish said matter-a-factly.

"Okay your really wierding me out now , is this just some sick kind of humor of yours I assure it is not funny at a..."

"STTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOPPP." Mr. Pezzlefish screamed cutting off Gohan's sentence.

"What? What? What happened?" Gohan asked a little panicked.

"Oh my god you ran over it the poor thing is dead." Mr. Pezzlefish said as he started to cry. "You malicious monster you."

"What I ran over something? I didn't feel it, are you sure it's dead? What is it?" Gohan asked as he unbuckled his seat belt to check on "it"

" You jerk you ran over my pet invisible raccoon,"

"Your pet invisible raccoon?"

"Yes Rocky the Super Rodent" Mr. Pezzlefish said as he cried some more.

"Okay what the heck is going on here I want an answer NOW," Gohan ordered not sure whether this guy was psycho or playing around.

"I don't want to talk to you right now," Mr. Pezzlefish said as he crossed his arms and looked away from Gohan. "Take me back to the DMV NOW!!!!!"

"What is going on here?"

"I MEAN IT TAKE ME BACK," Mr. Pezzlefish squealed.

"But.."

"I'LL SCREAM."

"Okay okay fine I'll take you back."

As Gohan drove up he was greeted by the pimply receptionist he met earlier and Videl. 

"Mr. Son where were you Mr. Pezzlefish was waiting for you up front. It's very rude to leave instructors waiting."

"What but I've been with Mr. Pezzlefish for a while , and I'll give you a hint this guy is completely nuts." Gohan said apparently annoyed. 

"No you weren't he's inside the DMV, writing up some reports."

"Then who is this guy," Gohan asked as he looked into the now empty car.

"Here's your grade Mr. Son," said _Mr. Pezzlefish_. from behind Gohan. (_Mr. Pezzlefish means it's not really him)_

Gohan turned around and grabbed the clipboard from _Mr. Pezzlefish _"You weren't even writing stuff down, you were doodling the entire time, I have a grade of flowers, rainbows, and a guy in a straight jacket." Gohan said as he looked at the insane mans clipboard.

"Oh now I remember you, I saw you at the police station last month. You were the guy from the mental hospital who got out and pretended you were the real Forrest Gump," Videl said as she smiled proud that she remembered it. "Mr. Corwin how did you get out again?"

"My name is Mr. Pezzlefish, I like fish and Pez's so that's my name silly girl," Mr. Corwin__said with a insane little smile.

"Right of course why don't I have someone drive you back to the other DMV located inside the hospital okay." Videl said as she grabbed his arm.

"Okay do you want to see my pet invisible raccoon?" Mr. Corwin__asked innocently.

"Sure,"

"WELL YOU CAN'T THAT BUTTHEAD KILLED HIM," Mr. Corwin yelled as he glared back at Gohan.

"Well I guess I won't play Car bingo with him."

"HAH" Mr. Corwin yelled back at him as he stuck out his tongue.

"This has been an interesting day," Gohan said with a weary sigh.

"So I guess your ready for your real test now huh?"

"Yeah after all that I think nothing can psyche me out." Gohan said as he walked inside and greeted the real Mr. Pezzlefish.

So Gohan took his real test and passed. And he only took out one cardboard cut out of a rare diamond backed platypus-rhino. Luckily the teacher didn't take many points off. So Gohan happily drove to the mental hospital picked up Videl and they drove off to McCarther point to play car bingo. (Take that any way you want ^_^) 

Whew done finally , I had the worlds worst writers block. And pathetically enough the Mr. Corwin thing was the only way I could think of making this remotely funny. Well if you liked it please R/R, if you didn't you'll get a free invisible raccoon doll in your mail. 

PS I will start the other chapters to Till death do us part soon. (evil glares from everyone) Heh heh once I figure what I want to happen next.

PPS I want to do a shameless plug here For my G/V website http://members.tripod.com/cerberus165/ 

Thankee bye


End file.
